This invention relates to gas generation devices and more particularly to a hydrogen gas generator useful in lifting underwater measuring instrumentation.
Heretofore instrumentation useful for detecting underwater phenomena has been lowered into the water by use of weights on a housing, which housing has a positive buoyance when floated to the surface by dropping the weights. Other instrumentation has been secured to a buoy and lowered into the water suspended from a buoy. Other instrumentation has been secured within a buoy and phenomena near the surface has been measured. Such devices require periodic or constant care and usually measures the phenomena at only one depth within the water. Other systems require an attending ship with cables extending therefrom with sensors attached to the cable.